terraprime_encyclopedanticfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraprime Historical Wiki
Welcome to the Terraprime Historical Wiki Welcome to the Terraprime Historical Wiki. The basic idea is that each player takes on the role of a scholar, from multiple planets across the Inter-Continuum Republic. You are cranky, opinionated, prejudiced, and eccentric. You are also collaborating with a number of your peers -- the other players -- on the construction of an encyclopedia about the history of Terraprime in the Chaotic Years after VLHC Activation Day. Despite the fact that your peers are self-important, narrow-minded dunderheads, they are honest scholars. No matter how strained their interpretations are, their facts are as accurate as historical research can make them. So if you cite an entry, you have to treat its factual content as true! (Though you can argue vociferously with the interpretation and introduce new facts that shade the interpretation.) You are all scholars of the Paratemporal Council Of Definitive Meta-Historical Chronicling, P.R.E. 562. You are attempting chronicle the events of Terraprime in the Chaotic Age following, metafollowing, and parafollowing the turning-on of the VLHC, culminating in the rise of the Rift Accord. It is currently Turn F. Turn F ends 7/6. Link to the forum thread- Most of the stuff happens here!. The Key Articles: TPHW Index TPHW Phantom Index TPHW Timeline TPHW Who's Who Game Rules New players may join in at any time. If you have questions, check the FAQ or ask here. The core of the game is based on Neel Krishnaswami's "Lexicon: an RPG". #Scholars shall dib (reserve), and then write, one entry per turn. Turns loop from A to Z back to A. #Entries shall cite two phantom (unwritten) entries and, after the first turn, one existing entry. #Scholars shall neither cite themselves, nor write phantoms they were the first to cite. #After the first turn, all phantoms for a letter shall be written before new entries are created. #Of your required two phantom citations, only one cited phantom can be newly defined. #The required per-turn citations must not be to entries or phantoms created in the current turn. #Rule of A: During turn A, scholars may write new A entries instead of defining an existing A phantom. #Rule of X: If no turn X phantoms remain, you may write a previous letter's phantom instead. Example of Play (first turn) #On the first turn, Sean B. Palmer defines his one entry for the letter A: Andelphracian Lights (Rule 1). #In Andelphracian Lights, he creates two phantoms: Bysted Timperton and Quester and Phorrus (Rule 2). #Sean B. Palmer may never define Bysted Timperton and Quester and Phorrus now. (Rule 3). #On the next turn, all phantoms for the letter B (like Bysted Timperton) must be defined (Rule 4). Example of Play (all other turns) #It's turn 2, letter B, and scholars must first define all phantoms starting with that letter (Rule 4). #Sean B. Palmer wants the Bureau of Forgotten Knowledge and commits an edit saying so (Rule 1). #He checks "What links here" on the Bureau of Forgotten Knowledge page to see what truths, if any, are known. #He also searches for the expression/term in the "search" box to find any unlinked mention of his entry. #He writes the entry, and cites two phantoms (existing or not) and one previously written entry. (Rule 2). #His citations, however, must not be those he's previously created (Rule 3; see TPHW Index). #His citations must also have been created or defined before the current turn of play. (Rule 5). How To Participate First, read everything you can! Then create an account and log in. Defining a new entry is as simple as going to its URL or clicking any red links (phantoms). For example, to create "Crab apples", go to http://terraprime-encyclopedantic.wikia.com/Crab_apples, click "edit", and begin typing. In-game discussion about terms should occur at the bottom of each entry. Out-of-game comments should appear on the entry's "discussion" page. Be warned: other scholars may take heated issue with your comments! Finally, consider writing a brief intro about your scholar (ex. Morbus Iff and Sean B. Palmer). This is NOT a "turn" - this is just you fleshing out your character, much like you'd do before a new tabletop campaign. You should not reference phantom links in your scholar description - just blurb a bio, and if entries happen to be defined later during play (by yourself or someone else), you can retroactively apply links. Latest activity Category:Browse